Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 20
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Carlos Pacheco | CoverArtist2 = Roger Bonet | CoverArtist3 = Guru-eFX | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker1_1 = Roger Bonet | Colourist1_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Quotation = We both lost what everything we worked hard to achieve. You lost your status, your liberty, the respect of your peers, your love, your mentor... I hear they're on a special inhibitor helmet for you. I've lost my empire, my blessed creation engine, my back up, my Madelynes... I'm all on my lonesome... There are two key differences, of course. You got what you wanted. And I got what I desired for minutes. So bravo. You win this battle. However... now you are in there. And me? I'm out here. So that's why I'm visiting, Scott. I just wanted to provide a final dilemma for you to chew over. No need to rush the answer, take your time... the way I see it, you can stay in this cage , taking a moral victory as a political prisoner. Claim whatever high ground you can locate in the swampy pit you dug... or you can come out and play. Because you know... that no one else could stop me. In your own good time. Ready when you are. | Speaker = Mister Sinister / Kate Kildare | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = Danger visits Unit in his cell and he commands her to release him. He explains that his time on Earth has reached its conclusion and that he is sparing Danger out of sentimentality. He releases her from his programming and improves her security system so that no one else can do to her what he did (besides himself of course) and paralyses her for a few minutes to make his escape. Danger awakes and releases all the prisoners in the X-Brig. Meanwhile, Colossus has made his way to the Siberian farms he created as a Phoenix and sits there alone when he is visited by Magik. He immediately reverts to his demon form and tries to kill her but Magik transports them to Limbo and defeats him with her soulsword. Colossus notices that his Juggernaut powers are gone and his link to Cyttorak is broken. Magik explains that just like Cyttorak said, every Hell Lord is the master of their domain and as Mistress of Limbo, her soulsword was strong enough to sever Colossus' connection to Cyttorak while in her own realm. She tells him that she did all of it out of love for him and wanted to make him understand what she was so that he would not throw his life away for someone like her that did not deserve it. Colossus realizes however that she could have cured him of Cyttorak's possession at anytime and he tells her that the next time he meets her he will kill her. Magik leaves while remarking that he has indeed learned his lesson. Meanwhile Cyclops is visited by Kate Kildare who offers him help with his P.R. Cyclops tries to dismiss her but is chocked when she reveals herself as Mister Sinister. Sinister explains that he possessed Kate just in case his plans went awry and left a secondary Sinister in charge of his city. He created a para-personality in Kate that would remain hidden from the Phoenixes telepathy until the Phoenix had left Earth. Sinister gives Cyclops his condolences, saying that he understands his loss but also explains that Cyclops is stuck in a cell while Sinister is free to roam the world. He finally gives Cyclops and ultimatum, telling him that he can either stay in his cell and be the good political prisoner or he can come out and play because he knows that he is the only one that could hope to stop Sinister. Cyclops vows that it isn't over. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Holding Unit X34-17 * ** *** The Ruins of the Phoenix-Farms * ** * Limbo Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Final Issue Variant Also Available • The fallout of AVX is here! • We can’t tell you anything without spoiling AVX! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included